bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files: Joshiro Kujo
Description Joshiro (Nickname JoJo) is the Fleet Admiral of the Japana Royal Maritime Self-Defense Force, and as such, displays great leadership in commanding the fleet. Under him, the fleet was once able to sink a much larger enemy fleet without any casualties. He also demonstrates great proficiency in single combat, carrying with him his katana. Joshiro is The Empress Shizuku's most trusted serveant, and he is one of Japana's Four Devas, symbolizing water. Joshiro also has a habit for heavy drinking, and Ice tea has also been able to make him drunk for some reason. Personal Info Name: '''Joshiro Kujo '''Gender: Male Date of birth: August 6, 1996 A.K.A.: The Admiral that is Unsinkable Attitude: Rough, Loyal, Well-meaning, Perceptive Alignment: Lawful Good Nationality: Japanese Occupation: Fleet Admiral of the Japana Royal Maritime Self Defense Force. Weapon of Choice: Izanagi-class Battle Super Carrier Ship codenamed "Requiem of the Stars" Status: Alive and currently waiting for a Vento Aureo animation announcement Likes: *Watching anime, specifically JoJo's Bizarre Adventures and Kantai Collection *Reading Manga *Polishing his swords *Eating Pizza, Drinking ice tea and booze *Reading books about ships and aircraft Dislikes: *Cowards *Those who are genuinely evil *Nonsense *Elitists Signature Quote: "Yare yare daze~" (Good grief.) Theme: Diggy-Mo - Bakusou Yumeuta Powers and Abilities Basic Skills *Swordsmanship - Amongst the numerous sword wielders that reside in Japana, Joshiro stands out in particular due to his skill. *Increased reaction time - Joshiro's increased reaction time allows him to dodge and deflect barrages of projectiles from multiple directions. *Elite Grade Naval abilities - Self-explanatory, Joshiro is capable of maneuvering practically any existing ship, and is able to command the entire Japanese fleet with expertise. *Extreme wit and cunning - Joshiro will always do things his way, pouncing at every chance to turn the tide of battle towards his favor, exploiting the surroundings, and even taunting his opponents if he knows they'll walk straight into his trap. Powers *Sword Summoning - Joshiro can materialize swords out of thin air, either to use them as weapons or to launch them at his opponents like projectiles. This ability has several uses. **Circle Swords - JoJo uses the materialized swords as a defensive maneuver, launching them outwards to keep his foes away. **Sword Barrier - Generates a rapidly rotating shield made of swords around Joshiro. Anything too weak that passes through is instantly shredded into pieces. **Blade Wheel - generates 16 Swords in a wheel pattern, then sends it flying towards the enemy. **Sword Rain - A technique Joshiro prefers to use as a follow up to the Void Slash. It rains down hundreds of swords on the enemy. **Sword Storm - Surrounds an enemy with swords, then sends them flying at the enemy all at once. *Stand - Joshiro possesses a Stand, whom he calls "Symphony Soldier", after one of his favorite musical albums. It is humanoid in appearance and appears to be powerfully built, donning the same clothing Joshiro has. It is also a swordsmaster like its user, though it prefers to fight using its fists, and repeatedly cries out "オラ オラ オラ" when attacking. Joshiro has described Symphony Soldier to be very violent, and is able to throw out thousands of strikes per second. Overall, Symphony Soldier is very loyal and obedient to its master, and fights alongside Joshiro wih pride. STAND STATS SYMPHONY SOLDIER STAND MASTER: JOSHIRO KUJO Destructive Power: SSS Speed: SS+ Durability: E Range: B Precision: SS+ Development Potential: A → D **Self-Preservation - Symphony Soldier demonstrates a sort of interest in self-preservation, and goes to great lengths to protect its master, such as knocking away several knives thrown at Joshiro in stopped time, temporarily stopping his heart to trick his enemy that he was dead, and catching a bullet experimentally fired at his head. **Stand Rush - Symphony Soldier's signature barrage of fists/sword strikes. **Star Breaker - A single super powered punch that is a hundred times stronger than Symphony Soldier's regular Stand Rush punches and can shatter Vibranium, Electrum, and Adamantium with minimal effort. The trade off for this move however, is that it is very taxing to use, even more so than Time Stop, and as such, Joshiro may fall unconscious for varying lengths of time, 3 days at least. **Super Strength - Symphony Soldier's strikes are strong enough to snap Diamonds cleanly in half, and is also strong enough to shatter planets with one punch. **Super Speed - Symphony Soldier boasts phenomenal speed, it was able to intercept a bullet fired from point-blank range, engaging in a blazing fists match with Aces High (being used by Aria after she takes over Marika's lifeless body), and is stated to exceed the speed of light. This was exploited by Joshiro to create another ability of Symphony Soldier, which with its speed, it leaves after images capable of attacking the opponent. **Mad Enhancement - Symphony Soldier's power increases in proportion to Joshiro's accumulated rage. **Extreme Precision - Symphony Soldier has vision that can rival a space telescope, and can make a perfect sketch of anything it so much as even vaguely sees. **Blazing Fists Match - If Symphony Soldier's stand rush collides with another from a diferent stand, It and the opponent stand will rapidly exchange blows and attempt to overcome the other. **Time Stop - Prior to the events of the "The World OverHeaven" arc, Joshiro has mastered his stand, and is able to stop time for at most 10 seconds. Joshiro has described this ability as very exhausting, and calls for a sufficient amount of rest before he may stop time again. He eventually overcomes this limitation when he is forced to kill Aria for killing Marika and stealing her body. Symphony Soldier Requiem **Boundlessness - After Symphony Soldier is struck by the Stand Arrow, Joshiro's bond with reality is severed, freeing him from causality, and eventually began to transcend all there is. He then goes on to exist outside of reality, unbound by all concepts, rules, laws, destiny, and even existence itself. Not even beings of a higher plane can touch him, and he cannot touch anything. He remains alone outside existence. **Amortality - He is not alive, nor is he dead. **Outerversal Barriers - These shields surround Joshiro at all times. It is impenetrable. *Joestar Family Secret Technique - When all else fails and the enemy is overpowering him without hope of striking back (which is almost impossible anyway), sober Joshiro uses the Technique passed down through the Joestar Bloodline. He turns his heels and RUNS AWAY! While this seems like an act of cowardice, this is actually a trick to scan the environment for objects that could possibly be exploited to reverse the outcome of battle. Weaponry *Izanagi-class Battle Super Carrier Ship codenamed "Requiem of the Stars" - Joshiro's Ship, which has sunken many others of its own kind. It is armed with many forms of anti materiel weaponry, AA Guns, Missile Launchers, Artillery Batteries, and a Megalaser that is attached to the main mast. This laser is capable of obliterating another ship in a single blast, but needs a very long time to charge up. *High Frequency Blade: Starstorm Saber - Joshiro's preferred weapon for close range encounters, a high frequency blade emits vibrations at massive speeds, enabling it to split apart any material regardless of durability. The sheath has a special gun attachment that enables Joshiro to perform an extremely powerful and precise Quick draw. After Receiving an enchantment from Jonathan Lionheart, the blade is also able to cut through magic. **Blade Mode - Slows down Joshiro's perception of time, enabling him to slash at his opponent with blinding speed. **Blade Air - By performing a quick draw, Joshiro can send shockwaves of energy at the enemy. These can cut just as easily as the actual sword. **Blade Air Execution - By hitting the trigger on the sheath, Joshiro charges up massive amounts of energy before dashing forward and inflicting thousands of slashes at all enemies in the vicinity. Once Joshiro sheathes his sword, are enemies fall apart. *High Frequency Longsword: Galaxia Overdrive - Joshiro's second High Frequency Blade, wielded by Symphony Soldier. This oversized sword easily rivals Kyo's Midday Constellation. It is so devastatingly sharp, it can cut through the fabric of space, and needed a sheath enchanted with time rewinding magic, to continuously undo the damage that the blade inflicts on the sheath. **Void Strike - Symphony Soldier performs several quick draws in rapid succession, cutting through the air and creating spherical dimensional rifts. **Void Strike End - Similar to Blade Air Execution, but instead of moving at high speeds, it utilizes time stop and Symphony Soldier's afterimage ability. *Sankishin: Susano'o Unit - A suit of Godlike armor that enhances Joshiro's abilities to the point where he can wipe out dimensions with a single sword swing. It also unlocks some of his more fearsome abilities, like the infamous Time Killer Technique. *The Armory of the Stars - A collection of all the swords Joshiro has acquired in his travels. **BloodScythe - The large sword wielded by Ragna the Bloodedge. **Yukianesa - The Icy blade wielded by Jin Kisaragi. **Okami - The longsword wielded by Hakumen. **Yamato - The katana wielded by Vergil Sparda. **Masamune - The longsword wielded by Sephiroth. **Buster Sword - The large sword wielded by Cloud Strife. **Ea - The otherworldly sword wielded by Gilgamesh. **Frostmourne - The Greatsword wielded by King Arthras. **Sandalphon - The Greatsword wielded by Tohka Yatogami. **Excalibur - The legendary sword wielded by Arthur Pendragon. **Clarent - The infamous blade wielded by Mordred. **Hrunting - The sword wielded by Beowulf. **Fireseal - The red hot sword wielded by Sol Badguy. **Dragonslayer - The massive Greatsword wielded by Guts. **Eyelander - The possessed claymore of Tavish Finnegan DeGroot. **Ascalon - The holy blade wielded by Saint George. **Murasama - The high frequency blade wielded by Samuel Rodrigues. **Arondight - The sword wielded by Sir Lancelot. **Thunderseal - The lightning sword wielded by KY Kiske. **Soul Edge - The demonic sword wielded by Nightmare. **Virtuous Treaty - The majestic sword wielded by 2B. **Murakumo - The crystalline sealing blade wielded by Es. **Sunlight Straight Sword - The radiant blade wielded by Solaire of Astora. Faults and Weaknesses *Damaging his Stand also damages him. *Despite Symphony Soldier's overwhelming combat prowess, its durability is very poor, as such Joshiro only calls on his stand when he is on the offensive. *Joshiro's reaction time is not absolute, and he cannot dodge or deflect sufficiently large numbers of projectiles. *If Joshiro takes too much damage at once, he will suffer a Stand Crash and be unable to call for Symphony Soldier, and if does have his Stand out, it will disappear. *Some of Joshiro's techniques are very taxing to use. Trivia *Joshiro was born from three of his creator biggest obsessions, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures (Name and Stand), Kantai Collection (Joshiro being an Admiral), and Team Fortress 2 (Drunkenness and swordsmanship). *Joshiro's fighting style is based of off Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. Category:Blog posts